Lacy Danes
by aries21101
Summary: AU. The story of Luke's 17 year old daughter who hates Rory, is falling in love with her best friend Tristan DuGrey and is trying to keep her counsin Jess from falling off the face of the earth
1. Queen and Princess Bonnie and Clyde

Disclaimer: Ok so you have heard it before Luke has a daughter but this time its no surprise he has known about this daughter for 17 years because he has raised her alone for 17 years. In this story Luke's daughter Lacy is a rebel who loves the small town life. She hates the perfect ness of Rory but adores Lorelai but you wouldn't know it from the way she acts around them. Her best friend is Tristan who lives in Hartford but commutes to Stars Hollow for school. (You will find out why in the story). Her cousin Jess annoys her but she can't imagine her life without him. Takes place around season three so Jess has already arrived. Enjoy. Oh and I don't know own any of the characters expect Lacy.

It was a usual morning. The diner was packed with people waiting to get breakfast before they headed off to greet the day. The diner smelled of grease and coffee but that was all I knew. I had worked in this diner with my father since I was old enough to walk and talk. I knew this place better then anyone. You see my mother left after I was born leaving my father to raise me alone. I can't complain though I love my life. My dad is a little protective but I know that he loves me. Whenever I have a question about my mother he is always willing to answer it for me. Living in the small town of Stars Hollow is the best. I love the quirky ness of it. Sure everyone knows you and all of your business but they all care. I looked out at all the regulars chatting to each other. I smiled to myself thinking about how much I would miss this when I left for college in the fall.

" I have decided!" Kirk yelled, scaring me out of my trance.

"Kirk you don't need to yell." I said getting my pad ready.

"I want pancakes, no French toast, nah waffles." I sighed in frustration

"How about I get you some coffee to start." I said

"OK." I turned around to get his coffee. The bell above the diner rang. I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. The whole energy in the diner changed. Lorelai and Rory Gilmore was the town's Queen and Princess. The whole town loved them especially my father. They were pretty and flawless and do I dare say it…they were just about perfect. Me on the other hand I adored Lorelai but it was Rory that I couldn't stand. She was too goody goody for me. Straight A student I remember the time she sat in the diner almost crying because she had gotten a bad grade on a paper when she first started Chilton. God forbid she got anything less than an A. All the boys in town loved her but she had Dean. Those two made me gag. All lovey dovey yuck! I saw that Dad had taken over arguing with Kirk so it was up to me to take their order.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked not making eye contact.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lorelai asked me with fake offensiveness. The answer was NO! They always got coffee and lots of it. Then it was there usual huge breakfast that consisted of almost every breakfast item on the menu. I walked away from them and returned with two of our biggest coffee mugs and a pot of coffee. I set all three items down on the table and went to tell Caesar their order. I heard Lorelai tell Rory that I knew them all to well. The whole town knew that Rory and I were rivals and none of them understood why. The truth was we just grew up that way. I have never liked her, all pretty and cute blah! I think her hate for me came when I pushed her in the mud in Kindergarten and got her new dress all dirty. Since then it has been a mutual hate. The rumors flew when she left Stars Hollow High for Chilton. Some said that I threatened her to leave others said that she just had enough of me and left. None of them were true of course because I left her alone for the most part. She really left because she has a better chance of getting into Harvard if she went to Chilton. I was cashing a woman out when I saw a silver Mercedes pull around the diner. I counted down the seconds until the front door flew open. My best friend Tristan DuGrey came flying into the diner like he owned the place. Tristan lives in Hartford but commutes to Stars Hollow for school. He originally went to Chilton until the tenth grade but caused so much trouble that his family enrolled him here. I'm not sure how they thought it would help him but I am glad they did. Tristan and I became friends the second we meant. Babette says its because our hearts are the same. I know that Rory and Tristan have a slight past but it doesn't bother me because he is all mine now…not that I would ever date him or anything. I mean he is gorgeous but he is my best friend. We are the towns Bonnie and Clyde causing trouble together.

"Hey Mary." Tristan said to Rory as he walked by her to get behind the counter to get himself a cup of coffee. I smirked at him as he walked by me bumping his hip into mine. He walked into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast.

"Out get out!" I heard my dad yell. I turned to see him pushing Tristan out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Luke I was hungry." Tristan said taking a bite out of this bagel

"Lacy how many times do I have to tell you to keep your friend out of the kitchen. Behind the counter fine but not the kitchen."

"Hey how come he can go behind the counter but not me!" Lorelai yelled across the diner to my dad.

"Because he is Lacy's best friend."

"But I am your friend Luke" Lorelai pouted.

"Ok I'm leaving." I announced. I took off my flannel shirt to reveal a fitted black tank. I pulled off my baseball hat and put both items under the counter. I pulled up my jeans a bit before I grabbed my bag from off the stair. I noticed that my bag wasn't there.

"Hold on I have to go upstairs super quick." I told Tristan. He grabbed a stool and waited. I ran into the apartment to find Jess still sleeping. I ran over and jumped on his bed, which caused him to fly up about two inches.

"What the hell!" He yelled

"Get up. Its time for school." He mumbled something that I couldn't understand into his pillow. I looked into his mirror and scrunched up my nose in disgust. I let my hair down from the messy bun that it was in. I ran my fingers through it a few times to relieve some of the tangles. It fell to my shoulders and framed my face perfectly. Yes I loved my hair. I decided to change my shoes while I was up here. I took off my sneakers and changed into a pair of black flip-flops. Ok I was ready now.

"Remember you have to work after school! Bye Bitch!" I yelled back to Jess who threw his pillow at me. I skipped down the stairs to meet up with Tristan.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Lets go." I told him. He walked me to school like he did everyday. Before I left the diner I heard Miss Patty tell Dad that Tristan and I would end up married someday.

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first GG fan fiction. I have a feeling this story will be a blast to write. REVIEW!


	2. Rivals

Tristan and I walked into the diner together after school. It was our usual everyday routine. He would come in the morning and walk me to school, we would go to our classes then we would meet up outside after school to walk back to the diner together. Once at the diner I would make us something to eat and we would talk about our day. Eventually we would go upstairs to work on homework. He would leave around seven or seven-thirty after dinner. I don't know the last time he actually had a meal with his own family. The first thing I saw walking into the diner was Dad running around trying to serve everyone at once. I looked around to find Jess but didn't see him. Anger rose up through me.

"Get comfortable I will be right back." I told Tristan. He sat on the nearest stool. I ran up the stair two at a time up to the apartment.

"JESS!" I yelled swinging the door open.

"What?" He asked calmly sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked irritated with my hands on my hips.

"Reading a book." He answered not missing a beat.

"You are suppose to be working!" my voice rose.

"I don't feel like it." Jess said turning the page. I marched over to him. I grabbed the book from his hands and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Jess looked at me surprised.

"We had a deal! I work in the morning and you work in the afternoon then we both do the dinner shift!" I yelled at him

"You just want me out of here so you and your boyfriend can have the place to yourself." Jess was pressing his luck with me. He knew that Tristan wasn't my boyfriend and that I hated it when people said that. I pierced my green eyes into his hard brown eyes.

"Get downstairs and help my father." I said with a steady even tone.

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked out. I flew my arms in the air and let them fall back down to hit my legs.

"Family argument." I heard Tristan say. I spun around to see him leaning in the doorway.

"I just get so annoyed with him. We are doing everything to help him. My dad gives him a job, helps pay for his car. I help him with his homework so he can at least graduate because that's the deal and how does he repay us, by being a complete jackass all the time." I said getting emotional. I rubbed both my eyes with the palms of my hands. "I just don't get what else we are suppose to do." Tristan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I fell into him. I never noticed before how nice he smelled and how built he actually was.

"He will come around." He said when I pulled away from him slightly. I rested my forehead against his.

"I hope so."

Tristan ended up helping me with the dinner shift because Jess left and didn't come back. I was counting money after we closed praying that the register balanced out.

"I have to head home." He said coming up beside me.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow then." We pounded our fists together and he headed out of the diner.

"Can you take out the garbage?" Dad asked me walking out of the kitchen with a big black garbage bag in his hand.

"Yeah sure." I took the bag and walked out of the diner. The cool breeze hit my face. I walked to the dumpster and threw the bag in. I was about to turn and walk away when something caught my eye. It was two people kissing against a nearby wall. I walked closer and adjusted my eyes to see better. My mouth dropped open. It was Jess and Rory! Jess had Rory pinned against the wall and there hands were wondering each other's bodies. I should have said something but selfish me wanted to see how this played out. I quietly walked backwards to the diner.

"Did you see Jess while you were out there?" Dad asked me when I walked back into the diner.

"Nope." I answered and ran up the stairs. Jess didn't come in until ten that night. Of course Dad and him argued about it. I didn't want to hear it tonight so I grabbed my phone and went down stairs to call Tristan.

Even though today was Saturday Tristan treated it has any other day. He barged into the diner about the same time to get himself breakfast. Lorelai and Rory followed him shortly after. I had to control myself from laughing. Jess entered the diner in his usual broody mood. He noticed Rory and gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him but was interrupted by Dean. I leaned against the counter watching as Dean's face grew suspicious. Tristan leaned next to me putting crème cheese on his bagel.

"This is going to better then a movie." He said. I meet his glance and smirked. I had told him about the kiss last night when I called him.

"What is going on here!" Dean yelled looking back and forth from Jess to Rory. Dean had always been possessive of Rory and got jealous really easy.

"Nothing." Rory stammered out.

"Dean it was just a friendly hello." Lorelai said defending her daughter.

"Yeah it looked really friendly." Dean said crossing this arms over his chest.

"Dean it was nothing." Rory said getting upset that everyone was watching this.

"Are you cheating on me with him?" Dean asked. I stiffed back a laugh and Tristan just about choked on his bite of bagel. Rory, Jess, and Dean all turned to look at us.

"No I am not…" Rory started but couldn't finish her sentence. She sighed and put her face into her hands.

"I can't believe this. Are you cheating on me with TrisTAN too." Tristan narrowed his eyes at Dean. I put my hand on his arm to keep him from leaping across the counter.

"No I am not cheating on you with him." Rory pointed in our direction.

"But with Jess?" Dean said in an almost whisper.

"Can we talk about this outside?" Rory asked him.

"No because I don't want to talk to you right now Rory." Dean turned on his heels and stormed out of the diner. Rory followed him yelling his name down the street. Jess looked over at us. I raised an eyebrow at him and turned away to continue serving coffee.

"That was an amazing fight." Tristan said as we walked around the town.

"Ehh could have been better." I said popping some skittles into my mouth.

"So why do you hate Rory so much anyways." Tristan asked me. I stopped walking

"I thought we had talked about this." I said throwing away my wrapper.

"No you just say something like 'I don't know we just do'" Tristan said trying to mock my voice.

"I do not talk like that!" I shoved his playfully "I don't really know why the real reason is. We just grew up hating each other."

"But there had to be that one moment that made you hate her." I sighed and sat on the steps of the gazebo, Tristan sat next to me.

"Why are you pushing this so much? Is it because you used to like her."

"Used too?" Tristan said looking over at me.

"You still like her?" I asked surprised.

"No, that was only a moment." Tristan laughed at me.

"Good because other wise our friendship would be over and I know that you cant live without me." I said getting up from the step and continued my walk.

"Oh you are so right. I would die without you." Tristan said in an exaggerated voice. I laughed at our stupidity. "But don't avoid the question." God why does he have to have an amazing memory.

"She is too perfect and goody to shoes for me. I don't like that and she don't like me because I kind of bullied her in kindergarten. Were rivals always have been always will be." I noticed shadows in front of me. I looked up to see Rory and Lorelai standing in front of us. We all stood and looked at each other for a moment before moving around each other. I didn't see it but I could feel Rory's glare into my back.

A/N: Rory and Jess will end up together just because I like them together. I am thinking about have Lacy and Tristan end up together also but I haven't completely decided on that one. Anyhow REVIEW!


	3. Life's little arguements

Sunday mornings were my day to sleep in. Every other morning I had to get up early to help my dad with the diner but Sunday was my day of rest. That was until Jess moved in. To be able to get him up soon enough to get him to school on time was always a miracle and a half but the weekends he was always up by seven or a little earlier. I swear he did it just to piss me off.

"Jess can you please get ready a little quieter?" I asked irritated.

"Yeah sure because we all know that you need as much beauty sleep as you can get." He answered me.

"Ha-ha you're a really funny guy." I said getting comfortable again.

"See you later sleeping beauty." He whispered in my ear. I tried to hit him but failed miserably.

About an hour later I heard my cell phone ring. I groaned and grabbed it to see who was calling me.

"What?" I answered my phone cranky

"Hello to you too." I heard Tristan's voice on the other line.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked sitting up in my bed looking over at the clock on the microwave.

"Yeah it's time for you to be down in the diner to meet me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked laying back down.

"You were suppose to help me pick out a tux for the charity event that I couldn't get out of." I sat up sharply.

"That was today!"

"Um yeah. We planned it like a week ago. Get your ass down here Lacy Roo ."

"I will be down in ten minutes, fifteen tops." I snapped my phone shut and ran out of bed trying to find clean clothes to throw on. I ended up finding a pair of jeans, a long sleeve dark blue old navy shirt and a pair of flip-flops. I brushed out my hair and threw it in a quick ponytail. I ran down the stairs and slid into the diner out of breath.

"You ready?" I asked smoothing down my outfit.

"Eight minutes not to bad." Tristan said looking down at his watch. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a simple blue T-shirt from American Eagle.

"Bye Dad." I ran behind the counter to give my dad a quick kiss on the cheek and left with Tristan.

"So tell me why I have to be here with you again?" I asked Tristan while sitting outside the changing room waiting for him to show me yet another tux that looked the same as the first four. We had to bribe the guy with twenty bucks just to get me back here.

"Because I need help picking out a suitable tux for this event."

"Don't you have a stylist for this kind of stuff?" I asked looking through my purse for something to eat. I was starving.

"Yeah but I trust your option more then hers." He answered swinging the changing room door open. I wasn't sure what I was more taken back by, the fact the not all tuxes look the same or how handsome Tristan could actually look.

"Well, well look at you James Bond." I said motioning for him to turn around.

"It looks alright?" He asked me looking at himself in the full-length mirror.

"You look good. I just wish I could see all the looks on your family's face when you show up looking like that." I said sarcastically

"Well you can." He said smirking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting suspicious.

"Jose!" Tristan called out. Within five seconds a well-dressed man walked in with an arm full of dresses.

"What is all this?" I asked referring to all the dresses.

"You're coming with me to this event."

"Tristan come on! I am not suited for those kind of things." I whined.

"Please Lacy these things are totally boring and I need you there to cause trouble with me." Tristan said shaking my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said

"Please Lacy Roo!" Tristan asked again with his famous pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Uhh fine give me those dresses." I said giving in. Tristan pushed me into the dressing room.

"Hand me out my clothes while you're in there." I flung him out his clothes as hard as I could hoping to hit him in the face for dragging me into this. After about an hour of trying on about fifteen dresses and me whining about how hungry I was, we both finally decided on a simple little black dress. Tristan convinced me that he was going to pay for it since he dragged me into going with him.

I walked into the diner with Tristan a few hours later. I had my dress flung over my shoulder and I was carrying a few other bags that consisted of shoes and some new outfits.

"What is all this?" Dad asked when he saw us.

"Just some new clothes."

"Lacy you have a closet full of clothes." Dad said with a hand on his hip. He was trying to be all-serious with me.

"But Dad these were all on sale." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Forget the clothes Luke! We want to know what the dress is for!" Babette yelled.

"Yeah honey show us the dress." Miss Patty said. Tristan shot me a sympathetic glance.

"Right now. It might get something on it."

"Forget them just go upstairs." Dad said relieving me. Tristan and I both ran up stairs.

"So I figure you like owe me for life." I told Tristan while opening the door to the apartment. On the other side we found Jess and Rory making out on the couch.

"Well don't mind us. I am just going to put my new clothes away." I said walking further into the apartment scaring the kissing couple.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked getting defensive wiping off his mouth.

"The last I checked I lived here." I walked out of the apartment and walked back in. "Yup this is the right place." I said continuing to take care of my clothes.

"Looks like our little Mary isn't so innocent anymore." Tristan joked.

"Oh god!" Rory ran out of the apartment embarrassed.

"You are such a bitch." Jess sneered at me. I shrugged my shoulder over at Tristan who just shook his head in return.

"Oh wait Rory come back." I whispered out. Jess threw me one of those looks that could have killed.

"Lacy, get over yourself." Jess said to me while going to chase after Rory.

"Hey Jess…uh I got nothing." I said to the empty doorway.

"As much as I would love to stick around and see how this all unfolds, I have to go." Tristan said breaking the silence in the room.

"Why?" I asked him hanging up the dress in the closet.

"I promised my family that I would have dinner with them at least once of month. Apparently they like to see me every once in while."

"Hmm Ok see you later buddy!"

Shortly after Tristan left I went back downstairs.

"So did you know that I caught Jess and Rory totally macking upstairs?" I asked Dad while eating a fry that I stole off Kirk's plate.

"Hey Luke you need to take a nickel off my check." Kirk informed Dad.

"Stop stealing the customers food." Dad said moving me away from Kirk. "And what are you talking about?"

"I went upstairs and saw them making out on our couch." I got myself a piece of pie.

"No that can't be I have a system." Dad said mostly to himself and not to me.

"You have a system?" I question pulling the Reddi Whip of out the fridge.

"Yeah I go upstairs every fifteen minutes to check on them."

"Ha and you thought that was going to work. Do you know how long it takes to make a baby? Just think little baby Jesses running around." I said pretending I was in a daze.

"That's a scary thought." Babette interfered. I pointed my fork at her as to say

'She agrees with me'

"Your not funny." Dad said taking away my pie as some punishment for suggesting that idea. He placed an apple in front of me.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" I asked holding up the apple

"You need to eat healthier."

"Oh well got to run and find Jess we have to study" I hopped of the stool I was sitting on. "I will help you think of a new system later." Dad waved me off in response.

I was walking around town to see Rory and Jess sitting on a bench discussing a book.

"Well isn't it our modern day Romero and Juliet." I said walking up to them.

"What do you want?" Jess asked me obviously annoyed.

"I just want to say hello to my favorite cousin." I said in my most annoying baby voice while hugging Jess.

"Get away from me." He said pushing me away.

"We have to study for that History test." I said more serious

"No."

"Jess come on!" I was getting annoyed now. I hated when he did this

"I said NO!" Jess yelled at me

"Listen I will help him study." Rory interrupted.

"You need to stay out of this." I pointed at her.

"Leave her alone." Jess stood in front of me.

"I am not going to let you fail." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"Leave me alone." Jess said slow and steady. I saw the twitch in his jaw. I knew that he was hiding something.

"Where are you when your suppose to be at school?" I asked him calmly. His eyes averted from mine.

"At school where I am suppose to be." He lied

"I never see you around." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We don't have the same classes together." He shifted uncomfortably

"Are you skipping?" I asked him

"What is it any of your business."

"Because I care Jess. I want you to do good." He scoffed and turned away from me.

"You need to just but of my life. I don't need Luke and I most definitely don't need you." He walked away from and Rory followed.

"Fine just walk away. That is probably one of the only things you are actually good at!" I yelled after him. I regretted it the second I said it. He stop but didn't turn back to look at me. He would give me the benefit of seeing the hurt in his eyes.

A/N: Send those Reviews! Next Chapter Lacy goes to the charity event with Tristan. She is still upset over the argument with Jess but her and Jess have a talk that changes their whole relationship.


	4. Serious Conversations

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had just put the finishing touches on my make-up. The dress fit perfect, my hair and make-up was perfect, everything was perfect. Jess' empty bed caught my attention in the mirror. It has been about a week since he had even looked in my direction. I knew he was upset and I couldn't blame him. What I had said was unnecessary and just plain mean. I heard the sound of steady footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew it was Dad. Jess' were more angry and Tristan always skipped steps. The door opened slowly, I turned to see Dad walk in.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter." Dad joked. I never wore dresses or even dressed up for the matter. I was always a jeans and T-shirt kind of girl. I guess that comes with the territory of being raised with no mom.

"How do I look?" I asked turning around.

"You look beautiful." Dad said more seriously.

"God how did I get dragged into this?" I said putting on my shoes.

"What the charity event?" Dad asked sitting on the couch.

"Yes!" I was getting nervous. Big fancy dress up balls definitely weren't my style. I knew that Tristan's family was up tight. They would judge me and criticize me.

"We do funny things for the ones we love." Dad said. I shot him a glance.

"I am not in love with Tristan." I said standing up straight.

"I didn't say you were in love with him but he is your friend." Dad said getting defensive.

"LACY LETS GO!" Tristan shouted from downstairs.

"He is such gentleman." I said sarcastically. I walked down the stairs carefully.

"You look good." Tristan said when he saw me.

"You look decent yourself." He was wearing the tux from the other day.

"My car is out front." I looped my arm through his.

"Oh wait I need pictures." Dad said getting the camera from under the counter. "I just need to remember how to use it." He fumbled with the camera.

"Dad we have to go!" I whined

"Oh wait I got it." We stood for a picture and I put on my best fake smile.

"OK BYE DAD!" I yelled leaving the diner.

The drive to the event was quiet. I hated the song that was playing on the radio. I hated the way my hair looked. I hated the way my feet looked in these shoes. I hated everything at this moment. I began to bite my nails. I didn't know if it was the nervousness of what the DuGrey family would think of me or the silent treatment from Jess that was making me act the way I was.

"Stop it." Tristan scolded taking my hand away from my mouth. "I know that you are nervous but I promise you everything will be fine."

"Your family hates me." I said looking out the window.

"They do not."

"Yes they do." I snapped back looking at him. We pulled up to the building. I was startled when my door opened suddenly.

"Such service." I mumbled out. I pushed away the hand that offered to help me out of the car. I noticed a bench just outside the door. I some how knew that I would end up there sooner or later tonight. Tristan showed up next to me. He pulled me aside. I knew that he wanted to talk by the way he looked at me.

"Listen, everything is going to be fine. I will be here with you all night."  
"I should be saying this to you." I said.

"You ready to go in?" He asked.

"I suppose." Tristan put his arm around my shoulder and we walked in together.

The place was all glamed up with lights. Classical music played in the background and people dressed in tuxes and formal dresses paraded around. From what I could tell everyone was a little tipsy.

"Tristan sweety!" I heard someone squeal. I saw a plump lady with too much makeup and perfume ran toward us. She engulfed Tristan in a big hug. "Is this your girlfriend honey?" She asked pointing over to me.

"No she is just a friend. No romantic involvement." For some reason those words stung. I gave the lady a quick smile.

"Hmm that's to bad. She's a looker." Tristan gave me his infamous smirk and we walked away from the lady.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mary Hollerman. A family friend." He simply replied. I nodded my head in to show that I understood. We found his parents with no trouble.

"Tristan, Lacy Hi." Mr. DuGrey sounded shocked that I was standing in front of them.

"Tristan you brought Lacy." Mrs. DuGrey said.

"Yes Mom I told you I was bringing her."

"I just thought you might change your mind." I looked at the women then Tristan in shock. Did she know that I was still standing in front of her?

"Well let's sit for dinner." Mr. DuGrey said. We all sat at the nearby reserved table.

"So Lacy your fathers business is doing well?" Mr. DuGrey asked politely.

"Yes real well. People have to eat." I answered playing with the rim of my water glass.

"We keep planning on stop there to eat but just never get around to it. I keep telling the wife over here that you are Tristan's friend and we should support your fathers business." He said. I knew that he was just trying to make conversation.

"Let's face it though we don't eat greasy food." Mrs. DuGrey said smiling at me like she was making a joke but we both knew she wasn't.

"Hmm." I narrowed my eyes at her. My finger moved fasted on my glass. Tristan moved it away from me before I spilled it.

"How business Dad?" Tristan asked his father trying to change the subject.

"Where's the bathroom?" I interrupted

"The lady's room is…" I got up and left the table. I wasn't just going to sit there and let those people mock my father and the business that he worked so hard to make successful. I found the bench that I noticed earlier. I threw myself down and put my head in my hands.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5. 4. 3, 2, 1" I whispered

"Are you OK?" I heard Tristan standing over me. He was so predictable.

"What did they mean when they said they thought you might change you mind?" I asked my voice cracked. I don't know why but I thought that I might cry.

"They wanted me to bring Rory." Tristan sighed and sat next to me.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"They have this idea in there head that Rory and I belong together. The DuGrey's and Gilmore's a perfect society couple."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed.

"Nope. That's why they sent me to Stars Hollow High because they knew that Rory lived in Stars Hollow."

"But why not keep you in Chilton?" I asked trying to piece the pieces together.

"Because Chilton didn't want me back so they had to think of the next best thing."

"Of course." I leaned my head against the wall behind me.

"But then instead of befriending Rory again I became friends with you."

"And they think I am below you." My voice cracked again. Tears began to sting my eyes. Sometimes people are so mean. I kind of knew how Jess felt at this moment.

"Yeah." Tristan said sympathetically

"Lacy look at me." I turned and looked Tristan in the eyes. "If it ever came down to you and Rory, I would pick you…always." He was totally serious. That statement almost scared me. "You are the best friend that I have ever had." He said to me. I let a silent tear roll down my cheek.

"You're my best friend." I choked out. He held out his fist for me. I laughed and pounded my fist against his. I wiped away the stray tears. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug, which I willing returned.

"Let's get out of here." He said standing up. He put his hand out for me. I took it and he pulled me up.

"I'm hungry." I randomly said waiting for the cart to be pulled around.

"We can do to…"

"Applebee's!" I pointed down the road.

"We can go to Applebee's." He laughed.

After dinner and a few ignored phone calls from the DuGrey family I decided that I had enough for the night. I had Tristan drop me off just inside the town. I wanted to walk home to clear my head a bit. My pace was slow. I was enjoying the cool breeze and the stars. I stopped to take off my shoes that were killing my feet and to let my hair down. I saw a figure sitting in the lit up gazebo. I would know that slumped over posture from anywhere. I quietly made my way over. I sat next to Jess. He didn't move so I took that as my cue.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He still didn't move. "I was upset with you when I said that. You just frustrate me sometimes."

"That's good to know. I will add you to my list." Jess got up to leave. I grabbed his arm before he went anywhere.

"Jess wait. I care about you so much and it kills me to see you this way." I could feel Jess' muscles tightened.

"You shouldn't care." He said

"But that funny thing is, I do. I want you to well in school so you can graduate. I want to do well in life. I want to help you with that." Jess sat back down next to me.

"You're the only one that cares about me."

"That's not true."

"My dad left, my mom sent me away to this hell hole. All Luke and I do is fight." I could see all the pain that he was bottling up inside.

"Well you are a little difficult." I joked with him

"I know I can be."

"Jess Dad and I are just trying to help you but sometimes."

"I know I just hate it here."

"It's not to bad once you get used to it." He gave me a skeptical look.

"So you really care about a jackass like me."

"You may be a jackass but you're still my cousin that has to mean something." I pushed against him. "Come on lets go home. It's freezing out here."

"Yeah lets go home." We got up and walk toward the diner.

"Now we have to do something about you dating Rory."

"Shut up!" I chuckled seeing the small smile that he tried to hide.

A/N: A turning pointing for them? I think so! Next Chapter: Lacy has to come clean about her true feeling for Tristan when she see him kissing another girl. Dean causes a fight in the diner when Luke isn't around and some other surprises. Review!


	5. He's not right for her

I walked to school alone for the first time in months. Jess had left earlier to see Rory off to school and Tristan called me that morning to tell me that he would meet me in homeroom. I pushed my way through the hallway to my locker. I expected to see Tristan at his locker since he was only seven lockers away from me. I finally got to my locker. I saw Tristan's blonde hair. I was going to make a joke to him but was caught off guard when the crowd cleared and I was faced with Tristan kissing the captain of the cheerleaders. My stomach dropped along with my jaw. He had her pinned against his locker not caring who was around to see. Jealously went through my veins but why was jealously going through me. I hated seeing him kiss her. He was my best friend and nothing more. I kept telling myself that over and over as I put my books away in my locker. I glanced over in that direction again. They were still going at it. Didn't they need to breath at some point? Tristan is my best friend nothing more. I slammed my locker in anger and made my way to homeroom.

I sat in homeroom playing that kiss over and over in my head. The more I thought about it the more jealous I became. The more jealous I became the more questions popped into my head. Did I have a crush on Tristan? How long have I liked him? Was I falling in love with him? I bit my nails in confusion.

"Hey you!" Tristan greeted me.

"Uh Hi." My answer was short and I avoid all eye contact with him.

"What's going on?" He asked me trying to catch my attention.

"Nothing!" I snapped. I continued to bite my nails.

"Lacy…" Tristan pulled my hand away from my mouth.

"Don't touch me." I got up and stormed out of the room. I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me after he just got finished kissing that girl.

"What is wrong with you?" Tristan asked me. Crap he found me.

"Nothing." I replied with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Don't lie to me."

"I saw you kissing Kristin." I said giving in.

"So?" He questioned. How dare he ask me that. Did he not know what it was doing to me? Obviously not. Of course he didn't know. He knows that we are only friends and that he has the right to make out with who ever he wants. Even if it was killing me inside.

"Your right it doesn't matter." I said trying to get away. He caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Does it bother you?" He asked me with worry.

"Of course not." I lied through my teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"Would it matter if it did?"

"Probably not."

"That's what I thought." I freed my arm and walked away. Actually it was more of me acting like a four year old after my Dad just told me that he wasn't going to buy me that new toy I wanted.

"Lace I was kidding! Lacy!" Tristan yelled after me. I didn't bother turning around.

I avoided Tristan for the rest of the day. I didn't even want to look at him let alone talk to him. I headed straight to the diner after school. I didn't bother to wait and see if Tristan was going to come over. I had the after school shift with Jess since Dad was out of town to get supplies.

"So the whole school is talking about Tristan and Kristen." Jess said to me the second I walked into the diner. When I say the second I mean the second. It was like he had been waiting all day to tell me that.

"I didn't notice." I lied playing it off, as it was nothing. Of course I noticed, I saw it then had to hear about it for the rest of the day.

I looked up from behind the counter to see Tristan running over.

"What the hell is your problem!" He yelled at me.

"I don't have a problem." I said calmly wiping down a table.

"You just walked away!"

"So?" Two can play that game.

"Lacy!" Tristan was getting frustrated with me at this point. He couldn't even form sentences.

"I don't want you dating her." I said giving in.

"Why not?"

"Because she is bad for you and she's not your type."

"She's blonde, a cheerleader and hot. How is she not my type?" I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"How shallow can you be!" I almost screamed.

"I'm not even dating her, were just hooking up." Tristan tried to explain.

"I don't want you hooking up with her either." I put my hands on my hips. Tristan was furious with me. He narrowed his eyes and his lips began to twitch. Classic symptoms of an angry Tristan.

"I will do what I want and with whom I want. You are not going to tell me whom I can and cannot date."

"I am your friend. I think I have some say in your choices." I said just as angry.

"You need to learn to butt out." Tristan began to walk away from.

'Do not walk away from me!" I yelled after him.

"Why not? You can." With that he walked out of the diner and sped off. I stood there for a couple seconds glaring at the door.

"Way to go!" Jess said breaking me out of my trance.

"Shut up!" I replied back.

The diner was slow. I was refilling the salt and peppershakers when I heard the bell ring. I looked up to see Dean walk in slowly.

"Where's Jess?" He asked me looking around the diner. I cocked an eyebrow at him. I could see where this was going to go.

"Why?" I asked going back to what I was doing.

"I just need to talk to him." Dean replied back.

"Did you just find out about him and Rory?" The look he gave me told me that I was right. "Wow you're slower than people say." I snickered at my own joke. Dean grabbed the box of salt from my hand.

"Just tell me where Jess is." I narrowed my eyes.

"Jess you have company!" I yelled not taking my eyes off Dean. Jess emerged from the back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He said once he noticed Dean.

"What are you doing with Rory?" Dean stood over Jess. He did his best to intimidate him.

"Well you know some kissing here and hand holding there with a side of hot steamy sex." I could see the anger rise from Dean's neck. He pushed Jess back against the counter. Jess quickly regained his composure and fought back.

"NO WAY NOT HERE!" I ran up behind Dean and grabbed the back of his collar. I am not sure where I found the strength but I pulled Dean back away from Jess. I wedge myself between the fighting boys.

"You need to go!" I said to Dean. He was so worked up about Jess he didn't hear me. He swung for Jess but I caught his arm. I pushed him back against one of the tables. He looked at me shocked.

"You and Rory are over. You need to accept that and move on!" I yelled at him.

"He's not right for her." Was Dean crying?

"You need to go." I pointed to the door. Dean sheepishly walked out. I turned back to Jess.

"I had it handled."

"Next time you want to play Rocky take it outside." I scolded him.

"He started it!"

"Are you four? I don't care who started it." Jess groaned and went to the storage room. I felt my cell phone vibrate from my pocket. I thought about not answering it. I have had enough for one day. I thought better of it considering it might be Dad.

"Hello?" I answered trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Is this Lacy Danes?" The voice on the other end said. I hopped on to the counter to sit. I had a feeling that I might want to be sitting down for this.

"Yes." I was growing nervous.

"This is Hartford Memorial Hospital. We are calling on the behalf of Tristan DuGrey." My stomach dropped and my heart when up into my throat.

"OK." Was all I could muster out.

"He has been in an accident." My whole world just shattered.

A/N: Evil Cliffhanger! Review to find out what happens next!


	6. Misery Loves Me

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Jess had dropped everything to drive me. He said that I would be too emotional to go on my own. Deep down I was thankful because I really didn't want to do this alone. I felt my phone vibrate. The diner's number flashed on the screen.

"Hi Dad." I said

"Where are you?" Dad demanded.

"Oh Jesus I am so sorry I didn't leave a note. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Whose hurt. Are you OK? Is it Jess?"

"No it's Tristan. He has been in an accident."

"Do you want me to come down there."

"No that's OK. I will meet you back home."

I finished my call with Dad and looked out the window. What if he was seriously hurt? What if he died?

"He will be fine Lacy." Jess tried to reassure me.

"How do you know?" I asked. Jess took a minute to figure out what he was going to say.

"Because Tristan knows that you need him as much as he needs you." I decided that was a good answer.

We finally arrived at the hospital. I let all my fears of hospitals fade away.

"Tristan DuGrey. I am looking for Tristan DuGrey." The nurse behind the counter looked at me.

"Are you family?" She asked rudely.

"You guys called me!" I snapped at her.

"Room 306B" She said. I glared at her and took off. I ran to his floor, Jess was hot on my heels.

"Ok this is it." I said going in the general area. I found another nurse. "Hi, I'm here for Tristan DuGrey. I'm Lacy Danes."

"You need to talk to a doctor." With that she walked away from me.

"Is she kidding me?" I turned to Jess frantic.

"Just calm down. Sit here I will find a doctor." Jess sat me in a chair. I put my head in my hands and tried not to cry. I played with the ring that Tristan gave me for my sixteenth birthday.

"Laces!" I heard Jess call out. I ran over to him and the doctor.

"Your friend Tristan is pretty beaten up." He opened the door to his room. I saw him lying there with cuts and bruises all over his body.

"Is he in a coma?" I questioned scared.

"No, He is just sleeping. But he did break his leg and few ribs. Other than that it's just cuts and bruises."

"He will be OK?" I asked looking at my best friend

"He will be fine."

"Good."

"There's just one more thing. When he was brought in he gave us your number to call. We need to get a hold of this parents."

"I will take care of that. Can I go see him?"

"Go ahead." The doctor walked away.

"I will give you guys some space. I will be over in those chairs over there." Jess said. I nodded at him.

I walked into the room and over to his bed. I stood over him a few minutes not really sure what to do. I ran my hands through his hair a few times. I ran the back of my hand gently down his face trying not to hurt him. I saw his eyes flutter open. It took him a second to realize who I was.

"Hi." He said hoarsely

"Hey you." I replied sitting down on the chair that was next to the bed.

"I'm sorry." I leaned my forearms on the bed.

"No, don't be. I should have stayed out of it. It wasn't my business."

"But you were just trying to look out for me."

"Let's not talk about this right now."

"That sounds good." I put his hand out for me. I took it and squeezed it.

"I'm so glad that you are alright." I said absentmindedly rubbing my thumb on the back of his hand.

"Yeah me too. It was pretty scary actually." He said looking me in the eyes. He stare gave me a chill.

"You Tristan DuGrey scared. I don't believe it." I joke. He let out a laugh but wince in pain.

"Ohh I'm sorry." I said feeling bad.

"Ahh it's just my ribs." He said trying to be brave.

"Listen I have to go call your parents." I went to get up but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Don't leave me here alone." The scared look in his eyes freaked me out. "I'm afraid of hospitals." He whispered. I sat back down with arguing. I waited until he fell back asleep to get up.

"How is he?" Jess asked jumping up when he saw me.

"He's in a little pain but he will be fine." I replied looking back at his door. "I have to go call his parents."

"Ok I will wait here." Jess took a seat. I walked until I found a private and quiet place. I took out my phone and went down my contact list until I found Tristan's home phone number. I hit send and waited. The phone rang about three times until someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard Mrs. DuGrey answer politely and chipper on the other line.

"Hi Mrs. DuGrey its Lacy."

"Oh Sorry Lacy Tristan isn't home yet." Her voice turned from chipper to rude.

"That is why I am calling." I didn't know how I was going to tell her. I didn't plan it out like I should of.

"Then why are you calling? I am very busy you know." She asked impatient.

"Tristan was in an accident and is in Hartford Memorial." I blurted out.

"What did you do to him?" My mouth gaped open in offensive.

"I didn't do anything. He was in a car accident. I had no control over that!" I yelled at her.

"We will be right down." She hung up on me. I slammed my phone shut and went back to Tristan's room.

I was sitting there watching Tristan sleep when I heard Tristan's parents walk into the room.

"You may leave now." Mrs. DuGrey said when she saw me.

"Thanks for staying with him." Mr. DuGrey said more politely. I wanted to say goodbye to him. I went to walk out of the room but thought better of it. He would know if I didn't say goodbye and would scold me later. I pushed past his mother and leaned down next to his ear.

"Get better buddy." I whispered then kissed his temple. I left without another word feeling the glare of his mom against my back.

"Let's go." I said walking by Jess.

I walked into the apartment exhausted. Today had been a long day.

"How is he?" Dad asked when Jess and I walked into the living room.

"He will be fine." I answered.

"That's good." Dad said relieved. I nodded my head and pursed my lips together. Dad walked over to me and engulfed me into a hug. I grabbed the back of his flannel shirt and cried into his shoulder.

A/N: Tristan will be fine. Whoo! Next Chapter: Tristan is released and….I don't know haha. Review!


	7. Just the girl I'm looking for

It had been about a week since the accident. Tristan was released a few days after. He called me everyday complaining about how his mother was driving him crazy and how awful the food was. I wanted to go back down to visit but he insisted that I shouldn't.

"I will take two pancakes, two french toasts, bacon, sausage, white toast with butter, and two eggs over easy." Lorelai gave me her order. I looked up from my pad to see Tristan's car drive by the diner. I blinked twice. I must have been seeing things. There was no way that Tristan was driving. He was suppose to be on bed rest for a few more days. The diner bell rang and I looked up to see Tristan hobbling in on his crutches and his face scrunched up in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked running over to him. I helped him over to the nearest table. He threw himself in the chair while I put his leg on a spare chair.

"I had to get out of my house." He said out of breath.

"You could have hurt yourself." I scolded him.

"But I missed my friend." He gave me a look that made my stomach flutter.

"You're forgiven but don't make any sudden movements." I said walking away to bus a table.

"Don't worry, I'm not moving." I walked behind the counter to get an order.

"Lacy come here." I heard Miss Patty hiss over at me. She was with Babette. This could not be good.

"Yes Miss Patty." I whispered leaning in so only they could hear me.

"Your in love with Tristan aren't you." I stood up straight in shock.

"What? No!" I was offended that they would even ask me that.

"Honey I can spot a girl in love miles away." Babette replied.

Just then it all hit me. The whole jealously thing over Tristan kissing Kristen, captain of the cheer sluts. I was falling in love with Tristan DuGrey, my best friend.

"So what if I am. He would never date me anyways." I shot back.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Miss Patty and Babette got up and walked over to Tristan.

"NO!" I hissed after them. I threw my arms up in defeat and waited.

"Tristan, sweety how are you feeling?" Miss Patty asked him sitting down next to him.

"Well my ribs are killing me but I will be ok." He replied running his hand over his ribs. I leaned on the counter trying to hear what was being said.

"Lacy order up." Caesar yelled ringing the bell.

"I'm right here. You don't need to yell." I sneer. I took Lorelai her order. I took it to the table and listened as Miss Patty and Babette made small talk with Tristan.

"Eavesdropping much?" Lorelai asked. I looked down at her but still listening. "Hey do know where Jess was taking Rory today?" She asked me.

"Bookstore I think." I replied walking away to refill coffees and to get in a better hearing distance. Babette and Miss Patty made small talk with him for a few minutes before they got to the heavy hitter questions.

"Do you think you will ever settle down?" Miss Patty asked him. I saw Tristan's face scrunch up in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked still confused. I washed the tables around them for an extra long time.

"Don't you want to find that girl that makes you want to settle down? That makes you want to be the only guy for her. That brings out the better person in you. Don't you want that?" Babette explained. Tristan sat in silence for a moment think that over.

"Someday." He answered as truthfully as he could.

The diner rush had calmed down after about an hour.

"I thought you might be hungry." I said placing a plate of food in front of Tristan.

"I'm starving. Hey can you believe all those questions that they were asking me today?" Tristan asked taking a bite out of his burger.

"That was weird." I tried to laugh it off.

"I hope you don't mind but I don't think that I am going anywhere any time soon."

"You can stay here as long as you need." I answered getting up to refill drinks.

My shift was finally over. I went over to sit by Tristan

"So what do you want to do?" I asked

"Let's go for a walk. I'm tired of sitting here."

"Are you up for that?" I asked.

"Yeah I will be fine." He said. I helped him out of his chair and grabbed his crutches.

"Dad, were going for a walk."

"Alright!"

Tristan and I walked slowly in silence for what seemed like forever. The town was dark but lit up perfectly with all the lights. The sky was clear so you could see the stars perfectly.

"I'm thinking about asking Kristin to the prom." He said out of the blue. I felt my stomach drop and disappointment swept over me.

"Really?" I tried to mask the pain in my voice.

"Yeah her and I really connect." Tristan took a rest on a bench.

"You think so?" I tried not to sound surprised.

"Well I don't really know. I have never really meant a girl that has understood me besides you and were just friends."

"Right were just friends." I said with a low voice.

"What those two crazy old birds said earlier got me thinking. I would like to settle down someday. Being with different girls all the time is tiring." I felt relieved to hear him say that. I had to tell him how I felt now before he found it somewhere else.

"Tristan I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" The tone in my voice concerned him. He turned his body so he was facing me.

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore." I blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He looked hurt.

"What I mean is, I want to be the girl that makes you want to settle down, the girl that you want to be the only guy for, the girl that bring out the better in you. I want to be that girl." I explained.

"Lace were just friends." He almost looked scared

"I know but I want more!" I was frustrated. " I am falling in love with you." It took him a minute to digest what I had just said. I could tell that he was thinking real hard about what to say to me.

"I want more with you too." He whispered.

"What?"

"I want you to be that girl for me. Your just the girl I'm looking for."

"Are you serious?" I let out a nervous laugh. Tristan smiled at me and put his hands on the back of my head.

"I love you Lacy Danes."

"You love me?" Why was I questioning this perfect moment?

"Yeah I do. You put me in my place. You don't judge me or use me because I have money. You make me laugh and drive me crazy." I bit my lip and looked down at my hands smiling. He pulled up my head so I was looking him in the eyes. "You are everything to me and I don't want to lose you…ever. I love you Lacy."

"I love you too Tristan." He smiled at me and pulled my head close to him. He stopped for a second the gently placed his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around this neck and pulled my body close to him and deepened the kiss. He pulled apart and put our foreheads together.

"Your not going to ask Kristin to the prom are you?" I asked. He laughed at shook his head no.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of Kelsey Kilner." He joked. I looked at him shocked. He laughed at me and pulled me in for another kiss.

A/N: Well what did you think? Next Chapter: The whole town finds out and prom is just around the corner.


	8. Take Me Away

Tristan didn't come back to the diner for about a week. It wasn't because he was avoiding me or anything like that. It was basically because his mother put him in house arrest until his leg healed. Tristan called me everyday after my shift was over. He would tell me how much he missed me and how he missed the town. If this were any other couple I would have thought of it as cheesy but since it was me I thought it was cute. We discussed our _coming out_ after our first half hour of _making out_. We decided that we weren't going to tell anyone but we weren't going to hide it either. People found out when they found out.

Dad and I were working the Saturday morning shift. The weekends were always the busiest. I saw Lorelai and Rory come in.

"Anywhere?" Lorelai asked looking around the packed diner. I already knew where this way going.

"Anywhere." Dad responded not pretending like he wasn't paying attention to her. Lorelai took another look around the diner.

"Can you please move?" She asked a couple that was sitting beside the door. The couple looked over at me shocked and confused as I refilled their coffee.

"She's kidding." I told them.

"If we can't sit here then where can we sit?" Lorelai asked me utterly offended.

"You can sit on the street corner for all I care as long as there isn't someone already sitting there." I responded moving to another table. Lorelai gave me an amused look.

"Fine I guess the counter will have to do." Lorelai said taking a seat.

"Is Jess upstairs?" Rory asked me. I tried to think of some sarcastic remark to give her but came up short.

"Yea." I answered simply. She gave me a nod and went behind the curtain. As I poured Lorelai her coffee I saw Tristan's car pull around the diner. A jolt of excitement went through me. I had to contain myself from running over to him when he walked in.

"Hey." He said with a smirk walking past me to get himself some coffee.

"Hey yourself." I said with a flirtatious smile. He leaned toward me. I could tell he was debating weather or not to kiss me.

"Just kiss her already!" I heard Babette yell.

"What!" Dad spun around almost dropping a plate of food.

"You weren't shy about kiss each other the other night." Miss Patty said. I looked over at Tristan embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked looking at me.

"Luke didn't you know. They were kissing in the town square the other night. It was pretty romantic." Babette explained to him. Dad looked at me in disbelief. Of course I didn't tell my father that Tristan and I made out. Girls just didn't tell there Dad's that kind of stuff.

"You were kissing in the town after nine. Shame on you." Jess said to me sarcastically when he came downstairs with Rory.

"Oh my god." I said putting my hand over my eyes.

"Lacy why didn't you tell me?" Dad asked.

"Can we not talk about this now." I was beyond embarrassed.

"Luke that is girl code for, Dad we are never going to talk about this…ever." Lorelai said taking a sip out of her coffee. Tristan hadn't moved from the stop where he stood. He was just as embarrassed as I was. He gave me a quick peck before taking a seat next to Kirk behind the counter.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Babette scrutinized. "You got to give her a little something."

"Next time." Tristan said giving me a look.

After my shift was over and an unnecessary long talk from Dad about why I didn't tell him about Tristan and me, I was finally free for the day. Tristan wanted to spend the day rest of the day upstairs watching a movie but I knew that Dad would be up every fifteen minutes to check on us. So we settled on a walk through the town.

"So the whole town knows now?" Tristan asked swinging our hands.

"Yeah if Babette and Miss Patty knows then the whole town does." I said stopping in front of Miss Patty's dance studio. I draped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. All I wanted to do was kiss him all day. We let our mouths explore each other until we heard someone clear there throat in front of us. I turned to see Taylor standing there with an disapproving look on his face.

"Hi Taylor." I said wiping my mouth.

"Can you please take that somewhere else? I don't need my town whored up by your disgusting PDA." I stiffed back a laugh trying to get past Taylor saying the word whore. I grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him away.

"Where are we going to go now?" He whispered lustfully in my ear as he walked me into a wall with his hands placed firmly on my hips. I thought about all the private places where we could go. There was really none.

"Follow me." I said taking off. He quickly caught up stealing kisses from me as we ran.

We ended up behind the old inn. The building was still up but with burn marks all over. I walked up to the door and pushed it open. I could tell that nobody has been in here since they determined that it could never be opened for business again. I still wonder why Taylor hasn't demanded it to come down yet.

"This is a little creepy." Tristan said looking around. I hopped on the old desk carefully praying that it didn't fall from beneath me.

"It's a little scary you better come protect me." I said flirtatiously. Tristan turned and looked at me. He licked his lips and moved toward me. I opened my legs so he could stand between them. I played with the hairs on the nape of his neck before I pulled him in. The kiss started off slow but quickly heated up. I arched so our bodies were tightly pinned against each other. I let Tristan's hands go slightly up my shirt at my waist. I was so full of lust and sexual desire I didn't care. I wrapped my legs around his waist to grind against him. I let out a moan when his hands found my chest. I rolled my head back so he could nibble and kiss my neck. He let his hands go back up under my shirt. They went straight for my breasts. My fingernails slid down his back. He laid me down on the desk. He straddled me and leaned back down to continue kissing me. He lifted up my shirt to reveal my navel. He left a trail of kisses down my stomach. He stopped when he got to the button of my jeans. I wanted him to continue. Instead of unbuttoning them he moved his kisses back up to my mouth. I wanted him so bad at this moment. He moved so he was laying down on top of me.

"We should get going." He whispered kissing and sucking on my ear. He had me so flustered all I could do was nod. He got up off me and helped me off the desk. It took the whole walk back to the diner for me to regain my composure. The whole walk I thought about our recent activity.

"Thanks for not taking it too far." I suddenly said to him. He stopped walking and pulled me into a hug. I rested my head between his shoulder and neck.

"I knew you weren't ready." He said kissing the top of my head. "I would never want to hurt you." He was right when he said that I wasn't ready. I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't thinking clearly. We finally reached the diner.

"I better get going." Tristan said as we stood in front of his car.

"Do you have to?" I pouted leaning against his trunk. He leaned into to me and kisses my lips softly.

"Yeah I do."

"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, still not budging.

"I will call you tonight." Tristan took me by the hips and moved me away from his car. "Bye Lacy." He whispered huskily in my ear before kissing my temple. I watched as he sped off down street. I walked into the diner to see everyone staring at me.

"You two make me sick." Jess said as he poured some water into the coffee maker.

"Just like you and Rory make me sick." I snapped back taking a seat at the counter. Jess gave me a slight glare.

"Lacy, Taylor talked to me earlier." Dad said when he came out of the kitchen.

"And." I replied eating a doughnut.

"You and Tristan might want to keep your PDA on the down low." Dad looked uncomfortable by having this conversation with me. Jess just looked amused.

"Taylor needs to mind his own business." I finished my doughnut just in time for Taylor to stroll into the diner.

"Luke I hope you talked to that daughter of yours." Taylor demanded when he got to the counter.

"I'm right here!" I waved my hand in his. Dad swatted it away.

"And don't think I didn't see you go to the old inn." I felt my mouth gap open.

"How many of you are there!" Dad gave me a disapproving and confused look.

"I followed you."

"Pervy stalker." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh snap she got you." Jess laughed.

"Go serve people." Dad pushed him out from behind the counter. "You upstairs." He pointed at me. I rolled my eyes upstairs and made my way to the apartment with Dad at my heels. Here it comes, the sex talk. I knew about sex I learned about it in school and I hear people talk in school. When it came to the parent child talk about sex it never happened with Dad and I. Seriously it would have been awkward. Which was how I felt now watching Dad pace the room thinking about what he was going to tell me.

"You know about protection right? They taught you that in school?" Dad stopped pacing long enough to ask me that.

"Dad!" I groaned, "Tristan and I are not having sex. We just started dating." I explained to him.

"If you do, you know about the protection." He asked again.

"Yes I know all about it." I shifted slightly ready for this conversation to be over.

"Good, good. So I guess that's it." Dad wiped his palms on his jeans relieved that it was over.

"Ok then." I muttered. Dad walked out to go back to the diner.

The next morning I walked around town alone.

"Where's the boyfriend honey?" Miss Patty asked when I walked up to her studio. I saw girls about six or seven jumping around in there tutus.

"He has family obligations today." I said. It was a polite way of saying he was being paraded around at another society party. From what I heard this morning Rory was going to the same one.

"That's too bad. It kind of weird seeing you without him attached to your hip. I guess now it's attached to your lips." Miss Patty laughed at her joke. I gave her a smile and continued to walk.

"Lacy! Hey Lace!" I turned to see Jess yelling out to me. He was across the street from me.

"What?" I yelled back over to him.

"Do you have to yell to each other?" Taylor grumbled from behind me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Lacy come over here!" Jess continued to yell.

"You come over here!" I shouted back. Jess cocked an eyebrow at me. I placed my hands on my hips. It was a stare down to see who would move first. Jess finally gave up and sauntered over.

"I need your help." He asked me sheepishly when he caught up to me.

"With what." We continued to walk with each other.

"I'm failing out of school." He said so I could barely hear him.

"Stop it. Don't joke about that." I could not believe he just told me that.

"I'm not kidding. I just need help catching up." Jess shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Fine but you need to be serious about this. No fooling around. You need to quit your job at Wal-Mart, start showing up at school, and really start digging in." I scolded him almost feeling more like his mother then his cousin.

"How did you know about Wal-Mart?" He asked confusion written all over his face.

"I found your blue vest. Lovely color on you by the way." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks for the help."

"Whatever." I mocked continuing to my destination.

The Dragonfly Inn had a classic look to it. It had changed a lot since the last time I was in it. I strolled up the desk and waited for the man behind counter to notice me. I cleared my throat to try to get him to look at me.

"Just a second." He replied in a snotty French accent. I waited a few more seconds.

"I just need to book a room." I said calmly.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" He peered at me over his magazine. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Michel why don't you take that somewhere else." Lorelai stepped in. I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Lacy, Hi. What can I help you with?" She asked surprised to see me standing here.

"I um need to book a room." I answered looking around.

"Ok. For what date?" She asked taking out the date book.

"Saturday May 19th." I answered still avoiding eye contact. Lorelai flipped to that date.

"One or two beds?" My throat went dry.

"One." I choked out, clearing my throat again. I wasn't booking this room because I was expecting to have sex with Tristan. I was booking it so we could have some alone time after that night. If we ended up sleeping with each other then that would be fine but if we just ended up cuddling all night that would be fine too.

"Alright your all set." Lorelai finished putting in the details.

"Thanks." I went to walk out.

"Don't worry I wont tell your Dad." I gave her a grateful smile before leaving.

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait. Review!


	9. My Safest Place to Hide

Tutoring Jess was like tutoring Einstein, well almost. The boy was too smart for his own good. Basically all he needed from me was my assignment book so he could get all his late homework and hand it in for some credit. Jess and I sat in the diner while it was quieting down working on our calculus homework.

"Do you really care about her?" I asked leaning back in my chair observing Jess.

"Yes." He didn't even flinch or pause. He just kept working. When I said nothing more he slammed his pencil down. "You know I would appreciate it if you cut her some slack. She might be related to you someday." I let out a laugh.

"I don't think you're the white picket fence, 3 little kids running around, big golden retriever type."

"I really do care about Rory. So please be a little nicer to her." Jess went back to his math problem. For once I could tell that Jess was being sincere.

"Alright. I will cut her some slack." I went back to my homework.

"Thank you." He grumbled.

"Your welcome." I grumbled back.

Fridays were the highlight of my week. That was unless I got stuck working the after school shift because Jess was taking Rory to some book signing in Hartford.

"So you and Tristan got plans tonight?" Dad asked as I washed down the counter.

"Nope." I replied moving the napkins so I could wash under them.

"No plans at all. Not a movie or anything?" Dad pried.

"Nope, nothing." I moved on to a table.

"Are you going to make plans?"

"Do you want me out of the apartment or something?" I spun around and breezed past him.

"No. I just figured since Jess and Rory were going to gone most of the night you and Tristan would be too." The way Dad stumbled over his words made me suspicious. First he was giving me an awkward sex talk. Then the next thing you know he wants me out with my boyfriend all night.

"Well not us." I gathered some plates and delivered them to there appropriate table. Lorelai walked into the diner and found a seat at the counter.

"Coffee?" I asked.

"Of course." She answered. "So you got a hot date tonight?" She asked as I poured. I peered over the coffee pot at her.

"No." I replied setting a piece of pie in front of her. She always got a piece of pie after work.

"Nothing at all." I shook my head. "I just figured with that hot boyfriend of yours." She took a minute to look around. "Where is your Romeo anyways?"

"He was getting prom tickets after school." I took an order from the lady next to her. Lorelai watched me for a couple of minutes. She motioned for me to come over to her.

"Listen about your room for prom night." I felt uncomfortable again. "Do you need _anything_?" She asked with a wink. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Prom was such a cliché night to have sex.

"No, everything is set." I moved quickly to pick up an order. She noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"Well if you need anyone to talk to." She pointed to herself to make sure I got the picture. I just nodded and walked away.

"I got the tickets!" Tristan announced when he busted into the diner. He fanned the four tickets out to prove his point. Some people around him clapped. It was previously agreed that Tristan would get four tickets when they came out and Jess would pay him back later. Prom was about a week away. I had gotten my dress a week before. It was a strapless, red gown.

"Good now that the two of you are together you can plan your evening out." Dad said excitedly.

"We were suppose to make plans?" Tristan asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes.

Tristan and I did make plans for that night. We had dinner at Al's, and then went to a movie. They were having an Al Pacino marathon all weekend.

"So do you want me to walk you back home?" Tristan asked when we walked out of the theater around midnight.

"Nah I will be fine." I leaned up against him. He cupped my face with his hands and gave me a kiss. I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I will see you later." He murmured into my lips before he pulled away. I gave him a quick peck then let him get into his car.

"Lacy! Wait up hunny!" Miss Patty yelled from behind me. I turned and waited for her to catch up with me.

"What is it?" I asked. I was tired and ready to go home.

"Tell your Dad, that I think him and Lorelai are adorable together." She winked at me before walking away. I stood there a little stunned for a moment. I decided to shrug it off and continued home. I knew that Jess wasn't home yet and I thought that Dad would already be in bed. That was what I thought when I saw the lights all turned off. I walked into the apartment and flicked the lights on.

"Oh My God!" I shrieked.

"Lacy Jesus!" Dad cursed flying up from his bed. I just walked in on my father making out with Lorelai Gilmore on his bed both half undressed. Lorelai searched for her shirt as Dad threw his on.

"Is this why you wanted me gone tonight?" I asked tears threaten my eyes.

"Well um." Dad stuttered. The apartment door threw open again. Jess sauntered in and took in his surrounding.

"So I guess you found out." He stated as he threw his coat over a chair.

"You knew!" I shouted pointing at him.

"Yeah Rory told me." Jess replied as if it was nothing. He threw himself in the chair and turned on the TV. I turned back to Dad. I was beyond hurt right now.

"Jesus!" Dad ran a hand down his face. I looked over at Lorelai who looked down at the floor not saying a word. "I was going to tell you…"

"How long?" I interrupted. "How long has this been going on?"

" A month." Was my answer.

"You have been lying to me for a month! I can't believe this." I looked around the apartment. I spotted my car keys and grabbed them. "I can't be here right now."  
"Lacy! Lets talk about this!" I didn't reply. I just ran out of the apartment and out of the diner. I got into my car and sped off.

I pulled into the big driveway just as it started to rain. Perfect. I ran out of the car and up to the door. I was soaked by time I got there. I pounded on the door. The rain washed away the tears that were falling. The door finally opened. Tristan looked at me from the other side.

"Lacy what's wrong?" He asked me pulling me inside. My answer was sobs. "Oh baby." He whispered and pulled me into his arms not caring if he got wet or not. I crumbled the material from his shirts in my hands and cried into his shoulder. He tried to calm me down my rubbing my back and telling me that everything was all right.

"Want to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked again when I pulled away. I wiped away a few stray tears.

"I'm cold." I shivered avoiding the subject.

"Let's get you in some warmer clothes." Tristan led the way upstairs to his room. I had seen his room a few times before on those rare times that I went to his house. The only time I had ever been to his house was when his family was having parties and he begged me to come so he wouldn't be bored. We would end up sneaking away to his room, laying on his bed talking about everything. This time it was different. More exclusive almost.

"I forgot how nice your room was." I took in his dark blue walls covered with band posters. He had a desk that was covered by his schoolbooks and his laptop. A closet that held all his suits. His dresser held his more casual clothes. On top of it was his Ipod and CD player with different CD's scattered around. Next to his bed was a nightstand with his alarm clock and a framed picture of him and me at the diner. I took noticed of his queen-sized bed and how warm and comfortable it looked.

"Here you can where these. " Tristan handed me a pile of clothes. "You can change in the bathroom if you want." He motioned over to his adjoining bathroom. I went in there to change. I looked at the clothes he gave me. I stripped from my cold, wet clothes and hung them over the tub. I slipped in his gray Abercrombie hoodie. It almost fell to my knees. I also slipped on a pair of his sweatpants. I brought the material of his hoodie close to my face and took in its smell. It smelled exactly like him. I walked out of the bathroom to see Tristan typing at his computer.

"I'm not disturbing anyone I hope." I said while I climbed into his bed.

"No my parents are away. They are always away." I frowned at how lonely he must get sometimes. He climbed in next to me.

"Want to tell me why you showed up at my door step in the middle of the night now. Not that I mind or anything." I made myself comfortable under the covers, which wasn't that hard. I let out a sigh before I started.

"My Dad lied to me." Tristan stayed quite and waited for me to continue. "He has been seeing Lorelai for a month now. Everyone knew but me. Jess knew, Rory knew. Hell even Miss Patty knew and you know what that means. I just can't believe no one told me. No one told me that my dad was dating Lorelai for a whole month. You want to know how I found out? I walked in on them making out. That is how I found out. God! I just can't believe no one told me!" I ran my fingers through my hair in pure frustration.

"I'm sorry." Tristan laced his fingers through mine.

"It's hurts you know. It hurts that he didn't tell me." I sat up as I began to cry again. Tristan pulled me into his chest and sank down into his bed and waited until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning curled up against Tristan's side.

"Morning." He greeted brushing hair away from my face. He moved so that he was sitting straight up

"Morning." I mumbled moving so I continued to be curled up next to him.

"So I was thinking." He started. Tristan began to continually ran his fingers threw my hair. "Your dad may have been scared to tell you about him and Lorelai."

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up next to him.

"He hasn't dated in what seventeen years? You and hopefully Jess will be off to college soon. So that leaves your dad alone for the first time."

"I guess I get what your saying." I said playing with the hem of his shirt. "But he could have just told me."

"It has been you and your dad for a long time now. He put his life on the back burner to raise you. Dating is new to him. He probably just didn't know how to approach you about it. He probably figured that you would get upset about it or something. I'm assuming that he was working up to telling you." I sighed realizing that he was right. Maybe I was a little harsh on Dad.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked sarcastically.

"When I started dating you." He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss.

"Good answer." I laughed swatting him lightly in the nose with my index finger.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Next Chapter: Lacy and Luke talk about the whole dating thing and Lorelai proposes a triple date.


End file.
